


at first blush

by devereauxed



Series: Roisa Deadly Sins Week [4]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High!Rose, Roisa Deadly Sins Week, Weed, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Day Four: Flower Shop AU + GluttonyLuisa thought she knew what she wanted from Five and Dime flowers - until she met the girl behind the counter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even explain this fic, it had a mind of its own. 
> 
> I don't even know.

Luisa paced nervously along the sidewalk outside the store, repeatedly looking up to read the sign: _Five and Dime Flowers_. Every time she psyched herself up enough to go in, she would panic and turn around before she made it through the door. What if it was the wrong place? What if she said the wrong thing? She kept repeating the words over and over in her head – _at first blush, at first blush, at first blush_.

She’d been doing this for twenty minutes; it was either time to suck it up and go in or give up and go home. Turning to face the window and taking a deep breath she peered inside and caught a glimpse of the girl behind the counter. Sitting on a stool, her head in her hand as she read a book, was possibly the prettiest girl Luisa had ever seen. Her pale skin was smattered with freckles that Luisa could see even from outside and she had long bright red hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

Before she was really aware of it, Luisa was pushing through the front door, her eyes locked on the girl at the counter. When she realized she was inside the shop, she stopped short. _Well that worked_ , she thought. The girl looked up from her book, and Luisa smiled and waved awkwardly.

“Hi,” the redhead said, cautiously. “Can I help you?”

“Um, I don’t know,” Luisa hedged. She knew what she was supposed to say, but she couldn’t bring herself to say it yet. “Maybe? I’m, uh, I’m looking for something.”

“Something?” the girl said. “Anything more specific?”

Luisa bit her lip and looked around the shop for something, anything she could say.

“Roses! I’m looking for roses!” she said, spotting the display along the left wall of the shop.

The girl smirked. “Is that right?”

“Yeah, I need roses,” Luisa nodded enthusiastically. The redhead gave Luisa a slow onceover, ending with a lingering look at her face, before she stood from the stool and rounded the corner, smiling at her as she walked toward her. Luisa felt her stomach flip.

“What kind of rose were you looking for?” the girl asked, her voice low.

Luisa stammered, her cheeks flushed under the gaze of the other girl. “Um, are there different kinds?”

“Oh yes. There are hundreds of species of roses. There are English roses, like these,” she pointed to a bucket of pink roses. “They’re the most elegant, in my opinion.”

She moved around Luisa, brushing lightly against her back as she moved to the other side of the wall, and continued, “There are also these. They’re called Floribunda roses. They’re a hybrid. I think they have the most personality.” 

She turned and locked eyes with Luisa. “Then here in the middle, these are China roses. They’re the most fragrant, so they aren’t for everyone.” 

“I had no idea,” Luisa murmured.

“That’s nothing,” the redhead said with a sly smile. “That’s barely scratching the surface.”

She moved to stand next to Luisa, the soft skin of her arm gently brushing the brunette’s.

“Really?” Luisa asked, somewhat breathless. There was something about this girl that knocked her off her feet.

“Yeah,” the girl said. “And you can get them in almost any color you want.”

“ _Any_ color?” the brunette asked.

“Any color,” the redhead confirmed.

“What about black?” Luisa asked with a teasing smile.

The girl smiled slightly. “You can get black roses,” she confirmed.

“Seriously?” 

“Seriously. We can paint them black, but we also have roses that were grown with dyed water, so their petals absorbed the color,” the redhead told her. 

“That’s amazing,” Luisa responded. “Do they mean something? I read somewhere that the colors of flowers mean things.”

“Oh they do,” the girl said, moving forward to brush her fingers across the flowers in front of them. “People usually associate black roses with death, but they can just mean change. White roses mean purity, for obvious reasons.”

“What do the others mean?” Luisa asked. She could happily listen to this girl talk about flowers all day. 

“Well, yellow is friendship or joy, light pink is sympathy or sweetness,” the redhead began. “Orange is fascination or desire.”

Luisa wrinkled her nose. “I like the idea behind it, but I don’t think I’d want orange roses. I don’t like the color orange.” 

“What color do you like?” the girl asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
“Purple,” Luisa said. “It’s my favorite color.”

“Ah, purple,” she said smiling widely, reaching forward to grab a beautiful purple rose from a bucket in front of Luisa. “Purple is special; do you know what purple roses mean?”

“What?” Luisa asked, her heart pounding.

“Enchantment,” the girl said in a low voice, turning to the brunette. “Or love at first sight.”

She handed her the rose, and Luisa felt a shiver run up her spine. “Oh,” she breathed out, finding herself hypnotized by the girl’s bright blue eyes. 

“What’s your name?” Luisa asked suddenly. 

The girl grinned mischievously, as though she’d been waiting for Luisa to ask. 

“What?” Luisa asked.

“My name is Rose,” the redhead said, her eyes sparkling.

Luisa burst out laughing. “It is not!”

“Hand to god,” the girl said, putting up her hand.

“Okay, then what do red roses mean?” she asked, flicking the redhead’s ponytail. 

Rose laughed. “What you’d expect. Love. And passion.” Her eyes flicked to Luisa’s lips.

Luisa nodded, blushing slightly.

“Can I ask you a question?” Rose said.

“Sure.”

“You’re not here to buy flowers, are you?” she said.  

Luisa froze. “Uh. What do you mean?”

“You’re not what I would expect…at first blush,” Rose said.

Luisa winced and hid her face in her hands, groaning.

Rose laughed. “You could have just said it.”

“I was too nervous! I was scared I was in the wrong place! You aren’t exactly what I imagine when I think of a pot dealer,” the brunette said, still hiding her face.

“Yeah, well, I like to defy expectations,” the redhead said with a smirk.

Luisa pulled her hands away from her face, annoyed that Rose thought her embarrassment was funny. “Who has a code word to buy weed anyway?” 

“Smart people,” Rose retorted.

“Melodramatic people,” Luisa corrected. Rose shrugged, grinning.

“Come on, let’s go take a look at the plants you actually came for,” she said. “You can keep the rose.” She winked at Luisa and walked toward the back room.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes and a demonstration of marijuana varieties disturbingly similar to her rose demonstration later, Rose had sold Luisa what she’d come for. Once the redhead knew her real intentions, Luisa had relaxed, allowing herself to match Rose’s flirting equally with her own.

It was obvious to both of them that neither wanted Luisa to leave, but they were running out of excuses for her to stay, and now they stood awkwardly in the back, avoiding eye contact.

“I guess I should go,” Luisa said, reluctantly.

Rose nodded slowly. “I guess so.” 

Luisa smiled at her, waving casually, before heading toward the front door.

“Hey!” Rose stuck her head out from the back, and Luisa turned. “Want to sample the merchandise?” 

Luisa grinned. 

* * *

 

Rose had closed the shop for the day, and led Luisa upstairs to a small apartment situated over the shop. The place was a strange mix of elegant and comfortable that seemed to fit Rose perfectly. Luisa took a seat on the couch as the redhead bustled around in the kitchen, returning with a pitcher of iced tea and –

“Is that a rose bong?” Luisa said in disbelief. 

“It is,” Rose said with a smile.

“Seriously?” Luisa asked.

“I have no shame,” the redhead replied. 

“That certainly does seem to be that case. I’m surprised you didn’t name the shop Rose’s Rose Place Where You Can Buy Roses…and also weed apparently,” Luisa smirked. 

“You know, if you want my weed, you better be nice to me,” Rose said, sticking her tongue between her teeth as she packed a bowl for them.   

“I already have your weed, I’m just here for you,” the brunette responded, smirking at the light blush that spread across Rose’s cheeks. The redhead wordlessly handed her the bong and a lighter, giving her a soft, shy smile.

“All right then, let’s see if your product is as good as you claim,” Luisa said, flicking the lighter.

“It is,” Rose said smugly.

* * *

 

Half an hour later the two girls were seated next to each other on the floor, their backs to the couch, giggling like mad. Though if you’d asked either of them why they were laughing they wouldn’t have been able to tell you.

“You can’t die from laughter, can you?,” Luisa said through giggles.

Rose found that exceptionally funny, but shook her head.

As their giggles faded, Rose found herself distracted by Luisa’s legs, bare beneath her dress and stretched out in front of her. She wondered how soft they were, how they would feel wrapped around her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t realize that Luisa was talking to her until she snapped her fingers in front of her face. 

“What?”

“Feed me,” Luisa said, her eyes hazy but her smile clear. 

“First I have to get you high then I have to feed you too?” Rose teased.

“Getting high and getting hungry go together, you would think that as a weed dealer you would know that,” the brunette told her.

Rose rolled her eyes, but only said, “I have snickerdoodle cookie dough in the kitchen.”

Luisa was up before Rose could process she was moving, and the redhead laughed as she watched her disappear into the kitchen, standing to follow her. By the time she made it to the kitchen Luisa had all of the cupboards open and was rummaging through the pantry. 

“Hey, stoner,” Rose called, and Luisa pulled her head back out to look at her. “Cookie dough goes in the fridge.”

“Right! But look what I found in my quest!” she said triumphantly emerging with a can of Salt and Vinegar Pringles and marshmallows.

“Did I say you could have my Pringles?” Rose said, playfully. 

“Did you hear me ask for permission?” Luisa responded, jumping up to sit on the counter. 

Rose set the oven to preheat and set about putting the dough onto a cookie sheet as Luisa steadily devoured the Pringles next to her. When the oven beeped Rose slid the tray of cookies in and turned to Luisa, who had moved on to the marshmallows.

“Please tell me you didn’t eat all of my Pringles,” Rose said with a groan.

“Sharing is caring, Rose,” Luisa mumbled, her mouth full of marshmallows.

“Well at least give me one of those,” the redhead said, moving to stand in front of Luisa, who waited until Rose opened her mouth and gently fed her a marshmallow. As Rose chewed she found herself enthralled by the way Luisa’s eyes sparkled, and how the muscles in her neck moved as she chewed.

“You’re staring,” the brunette said, knowingly. 

“Yeah,” Rose replied, distractedly, reaching out to tuck Luisa’s hair behind her ear. In response Luisa grabbed Rose by the hem of her shirt and pulled her closer to stand between her legs. The redhead ran her fingers down the other girl’s cheek, grasped her by the back of the neck and pulled her in for a soft kiss. They pulled apart, looking at each other for a moment, before surging forward to capture each other’s mouths again. Luisa slid her hands up Rose’s arms, over her shoulders and into her hair. Frustrated at her inability to properly run her fingers through it, the brunette pulled the hair tie from Rose’s hair, letting it cascade around her shoulders. She hummed contentedly into Rose’s mouth as she slid her fingers through the soft curls. 

Rose nipped at Luisa’s lips, sliding her hands from her waist to her legs, feeling the soft skin she’d been fascinated by earlier. Luisa whimpered slightly and deepened the kiss, which Rose took as a sign of encouragement and began to slide her hands slowly from the other girl’s knees to the smoothness of her thighs.

A loud buzz echoed through the apartment and the two girls jumped apart.

“It’s just the cookies,” Rose said, breathlessly, reaching over to turn off the timer. Luisa pressed a hand to her heaving chest and looked at Rose with eyes that showed a mixture of lust, drugs, and residual fear. The redhead reached forward to try and resume her previous activities, but the word ‘cookies’ seemed to have penetrated Luisa’s foggy mind and she squealed, jumping excitedly down from the counter and opening the oven. Before Rose could stop her Luisa had reached in, plucked a cookie from the tray, and stuffed it into her mouth.

“Luisa! That’s hot!” Rose exclaimed, reaching for the brunette’s hand and shoving it under the faucet, drenching it in cold water.

“It’s not that hot, it just stings a little,” Luisa shrugged.

Rose laughed, feeling her buzz return now that her adrenaline had slowed. “Yeah let’s see how you feel about that tomorrow.”

“Does that mean I get to stay the night?” Luisa said, her voice low, and she saw Rose’s eyes darken.

“Yes please,” the redhead responded, turning off the water and lacing her fingers through Luisa’s.   

“I’ve never had sex high before,” Luisa said, and Rose pulled her closer roughly, taking Luisa’s lips in a messy kiss. The brunette returned the kiss eagerly before pulling back and adding with a grin, “But first – cookies.”

She spun on her heel and headed back to the living room, leaving a stunned Rose in her wake. 

“But-“ Rose started.

“Cookies!” came the reply from the other room, and the redhead rolled her eyes, before pulling the tray out of the oven to transfer the cookies to a plate. She heard Luisa talking quietly and stopped what she was doing to listen.

“Yeah, extra pepperoni. And breadsticks. And boneless wings,” Luisa was saying.

“Are you ordering pizza?!” Rose asked, sticking her head into the living room. Luisa didn’t even look embarrassed.

“Yeah, do you want anything? Also what’s your address?” 

All Rose could do was laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know what happened. I'm not really sure how I started with flowers and ended with weed. It made me laugh though, so I hope it made you laugh too. 
> 
> But thanks to Anna for the rose bong idea. (They do exist, we found pictures.)


End file.
